Quiero
by blossom-inverse
Summary: Más de lo mismo, pero vosotros mismos entrad, leed y dejad rewiew!


Vale, supongo q los que leyeron algún fic mío eztará diciendo: Pero qué rayada de tía, pero... Esq me encanta L/G!!!!!! Pero essta vez...Sonfic!! Vale, leéis, y luego... please rewiews!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
Quiero.  
  
El cielo parecía teñido de sangre, el sol se escondía poco a poco ella lejanía, y allí se encontraba ella sentada, en aquella solitaria colina, contemplando el gran astro de luz, ahora rojizo.  
Los minutos pasaban, así como su vida por su cabeza. Tanto camino recorrido, tanta lucha, y allí estaba, de nuevo sola, ya había olvidado lo que era viajar sin compañía, nadie con quien compartir un rumbo ni una mirada. Nada. Y sabía por qué, ya no era la cría de catorce años que salía de su casa, ni la quinceañera que recién había derrotado a su primer demonio. No, ya tenía diecocho años y en muy poco tiempo había madurado mucho. Su empleo en la magia había mejorado bastante, así como la habilidad en lucha con espada, debido en parte, a la convivencia con un espadachín. su antiguo compañero.  
Puede que ya no le volviese a ver, eso la llenaba de inquietuz y tristeza, y conocía la razón.  
Todo pasó haría una semana, cuando, tras una larga discusión, ella decidió irse de su lado. para siempre.  
  
- - - FLAHBACK - - -  
  
-¿Sabes Lina? Ultimamente parece que los mazoku te tengan miedo, hace  
más de, eh. bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no se nos presenta ninguno.  
- Ya, bueno, al menos tenemos a los bandidos - dijo en tono alegre y  
con estrellitas en los ojos ella.  
- No, si tú con tal desacar dinero. - murmuró en voz baja, pero para  
su desgracia, la pelirroja le había oído.  
- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar criticándome? - le preguntó  
mientras le tenía agarrado por el cuello e intentaba ahogarle - ¡Al  
menos tenemos para hospedarnos en posadas y poder comer!  
Todo esto ocurría en un camino por el cuál al fondo se veía un pueblo,  
en esto calló Lina cuando terminó de inflarle a palos.  
-¡Mira Gourry! Ya se ve le aldea - dijo echando a correr - ¡vamos, en  
unos minutos llegaremos!  
-Menos mal, Lina, me muero de hambre. - luego cayó en algo e intentó  
darle alcance - ¡Lina, si el pueblo está a casi una hora de aquí!.  
Entonces, Lina recitó el raywing y se elevó en el aire cual pájaro y  
agarró a Gourry que odiaba levitar, y más si era con Lina cargándole.  
Unos minutos más tarde en una posada muy acogedora del pequeño pueblo  
ambos peleaban por la comida mientras todos los que allí se  
encontraban le observaban con una enorme gota cayendo por la cabeza.  
-Fadme efo Goudfrry, yo lo ví antes.  
-Fe efifocas fidna, y fo fedí fyo  
-¡Quieto! - gritó parando el tenedor de su amigo con el suyo propio,  
los ojos casi cerrados, y usado un tono muy serio alegó - eso, es  
¡Mío! - y si decir más cogió el filete del plato y se lo llevó a la  
boca dejando a su compañero con las ganas.  
-Pues ya nos podemos ir a descansar, eso era lo último que quedaba. Yo  
me subo a mi habitación, Lina.  
-Está bien, - comentó bostezando- el sol ya se ha puesto y tengo algo  
de sueño, si quieres algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.  
Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una contigua a la  
otra, y tenían un defecto que a Lina no le gustó nada: compartían el  
baño. De eso se percató la joven cuando se estaba cambiando, tan  
tranquila, y el oportuno de su compañero entró. justo cuando se  
quitaba la parte superior. Lina se quedó helada y completamente roja  
de vergüenza cogió su camisón y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.  
Gourry se quedó completamente indiferente y con cara de no enterarse  
de nada. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado golpeó la  
puerta que comunicaba la habitación de su amiga.  
-Lárgate - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.  
-Mmm, me marece que no - y sin más entró.  
La estancia era pequeña, tan solo una cama y una mesa de escritorio  
que había en frente de ésta amueblaban la habitación. Encontró a Lina  
acostada tapada hasta la cabeza con sábanas y mantas. Gourry  
simplemente se acercó a ésta y se sentó a su lado, intentándo quitarle  
las mantas que la cubrían, pero ella las tenía bien agarradas, y le  
costó retirárselas.  
Lina se recostó de medio lado, dándole la espalda.  
-¡Oh vamos, Lina! No me des la espalda - protestó suavemente.  
-Déjame, te dije que no entraras.  
-Pues como ya entré y estoy intentando hablar contigo, hazme el favor  
de darte la vuelta, ¿sí?  
-No - respondió rotunda y fríamente.  
-Lina, no eres la única que se puede quedar sin paciencia, por favor,  
mírame.  
Lina obediente se giró y le miró, la luz era tenue pero su compañero  
pudo comprobar como todavía estaba totalmente roja.  
-¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a restregarme que estoy plana como una  
tabla?  
-¡No, qué va! - negó acompañando la cabeza - solo que creo, que  
tampoco deberías darle demasiada importancia a ese pequeño incidente.  
No te preocupes demasiado.  
-¿Quién se perocupa?- añadió Lina con sarcasmo.  
-Lina, a ver. me refiero a que supongo que tenemos cierta confianza y  
que algo así, pues no sé, es una tontería.  
-Sí, claro, y mañana nos duchamos juntos, ¿no? - preguntó aún más  
irónicamente.  
-Lina, a mi no me la pegues, no eres tan tonta, aquí el único al que  
le cuesta entender las cosas es a mí.  
-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, pero ponte en mi lugar,  
¡cerebro de medusa! Ha sido realmente embarazoso.  
-Bueno, Lina ¿sabes qué? que yo me voy a dormir que tengo sueño - tras  
esto se inclinó ligeramente y rozó con los labioos su mejilla,  
haciendo que ella se pusiera aún más roja.  
Cuando Gourry ya salía por la puerta, Lina le dijo tímidamente:  
-Gourry, mmm, gracias.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por lo que me has dicho, tienes razón.  
-¿En qué? ¿qué he dicho?  
-¡Nada idiota!  
-No entiendo nada, además, si yo estaba en el baño.  
-No te aguanto más pesado, ¿por qué nunca recuerdas nada?  
-No lo se- fue su única y simple respuesta. - además, no me olvido de  
todo. recuerdo cuando luchamos contra Phibrizzo, y. ¡Ah si! Cada una  
de tus palizas Linit. Ay!!!!  
Ella se había levantado de golpe y ya le estaba atizando, como  
siempre.  
Gourry consiguió soltarse y tras una acalorada discusión por parte de  
los dos, Lina le echó de su cuarto y cerró los pestillos de las  
puertas. Él, pues hizo lo propio.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Lina fue a decirle que se iba por su cuenta, que  
ya no era la niña que él creía y que no la siguiera, nunca.  
Él no estaba de acuedo de manera que intentó protestar, pero la joven  
le calló, no quería escucharle, había tomado una decisión y nada le  
impediría cumplir su propósito. No quería seguir peleando día tras  
día, no quería convivir más con alguien que no se acordaba ni del  
pueblo en el que nació. Despues de discutir por millonésima y última  
vez, Lina giró sobre sus talones y salió de la posada. Gourry, se  
volvió a su cuarto, abatido. La melancolía le embargaba, nunca había  
estado en esta situación, pensaba que seguiría cuidando de ella por  
siempre. Pero todos sus planes se habían ido al traste.  
  
- - - FIN DEL FLAHSBACK- - -  
  
Y ahora allí se encontraba ella, recordando todo aquello y preguntándose si había hecho bien, ni siquiera le divertía torturar bandidos para luego robarles el botín. Ya no había vuelta atrás y tampoco sabía si se encontraría con él de nuevo. Tal vez hubiese sido la tontería más grande que hubiera cometido en su vida, después de todo arriesgó el mundo entero por él, y sólo por él. Sentada en el despoblado suelo de aquella colina, observaba el pueblo mientras se daba cuenta de cuán estúpida había sido. Por una simple discusión, ¡cómo si nunca hubiera tenido ninguna con él! Furiosa consigo misma echo a correr hacia aquella posada en la que estuvo, pidió la misma habitación, y allí se encerró, sumergiéndose en la amargura.  
  
Largo rato había pasado ya desde que Lina se sentó en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en sus piernas, cuando oyó algo al otro lado de la pared que la separaba de la habitación contigua. Era algo así como una canción. Pero se oía muy tenue, y parecía acompañada a guitarra.  
  
Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo. como agua clara en un bosque de sol mirar tus ojos inciertos cuando sembrar a mil sueños de amor.  
  
Tanto le recordaba aquella voz, pero no, era imposible. y aquellas palabras, ¿de qué le sonaban?. Entonces recordó que ella también olvidaba cosas, y ello le llevo a recordar su ausencia, y ello le produjo el llanto.  
  
Quiero deber en tus labios esa caricia de luna y de miel, y descubrir el encanto de la pasión que se esconde en tu piel Quiero pintar con tus besos un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo, en la noche eterna de tu juventud. Quiero saciar mi locura, en la tibia playa de tu desnudez para llenar de ternura la inocencia pura de hacerte mujer.  
  
Sabía que a quién le recordaba esa voz, pero no podía ni tan siquiera imaginar que pudiese cantar algo así, de este modo se hundió más en su tristeza.  
  
Quiero escapar por tu vientre para nuevamente llenarme de paz que es tan inmenso tenerte clavada en mi pecho como una verdad. Quiero entregarte mis años mis ansias de amarte mi fuerza y mi paz para llegar de tu mano al rincón sagrado que siempre soñé  
  
Lina interiormente se unió al estribillo memorizando detalladamente aquellas palabras que la hechizaban cual conjuro de amor. Se abrió paso hasta la puerta del baño que comunicaba a la otra habitación, para poder oírlo aún mejor.  
  
Quiero pintar con tus besos un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo en la noche eterna de tu juventud Quiero saciar mi locura en la tibia playa de tu desnudez para llenar de ternura, la inocencia pura de hacerte mujer.  
  
La joven ya no pudo aguantar más y abrió la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse con sus deseos cumplidos, allí estaba él, medio sentado en la mesa del escritorio y a su dercha, en la cama sentado, para su sorpresa estaba sentado Zelgadiss, guitarra en mano. Salió corriendo en dirección al escritorio y abrazó a su amigo, ¿podría perdonarla algún día? - ¡Lina! ¡Lina, Lina! - su voz cada vez se hacía más lejana y todo desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Gourry a su lado, sentado en la cama intentando despertarla. Los rayos de sol se colaban por la gran ventana e iluminaban la habitación entera. Cuando fue a frotarse los ojos descubrió que tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y el pelo completamente revuelto. Al reparar en la cara de su amigo le dijo con voz cansada: - Tranquilo, solo ha sido un mal sueño, nada más. - tras eso es incorporó, le rozó suavemente los labios, un beso que apenas duró un instante, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño cantando. Quiero pintar con tus besos un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo en la noche eterna de tu juventud  
  
- ¡Lina! - saltó gourry de repente al oír la canción.  
-¿Si? - contestó abriendo la puerta del baño ligeramente. Aún no se  
había terminado de vestir, de hecho no había empezado.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué conoces tú esa canción?  
-La he oído por ahí - añadió restándole importancia, pero recordando  
una parte del sueño.  
-Eso es imposible, le compuse para tí, y nunca la he can. - se cayó al  
darse cuenta de que había hablado deamasiado.  
-Gourry, no importa donde ni como la haya oído, importa que es tuya. y  
me gusta, ¿sabes?  
-¿Sí de veras?  
-Sí, a propósito, es cierto lo que dice el estribillo? Preguntó algo  
pícara ella, y bastante sonrojada.  
-Pu, pu, pudiera. ser - balbuceó Gourry lleno de vergüenza.  
Entonces, Lina salió del baño y entró lentamente, pero con paso firme en su habitación, únicamente con una toalla puesta, dónde el chico esperaba.  
-Entonces ven - le miró con infinita ternura y le besó, intensificando  
poco a poco el beso.  
Gourry, al no saber qué hacer, simplemente se dejó llevar, acariciando  
suavemente el cuerpo desnudo de ella, que había dejado caer la toalla.  
Poco a poco fundieron sus cuerpos y unieron sus corazones con la llama  
ardiente de la pasión, la llama que alimentaba su amor y que nunca  
nadie por nada del mundo, podría extinguir.En la mesilla de noche,  
había un trozo de papel arrugado donde una letras irregulares  
terminaban una estrofa que decía:  
  
Quiero saciar mi locura en la tibia playa de tu desnudez para llenar de ternura, la inocencia pura de hacerte mujer.  
  
Fin  
  
Os gustó??? Yo disfruté mucho escribiendo, y se lo dedico a mis  
uqeridas redrose y laustar.. y a ti q lo as leido. Dejad rewiews!!! 


End file.
